With the development of display technologies, liquid crystal display LCD) devices have become the most common display devices. LCD displays have the advantages of high space utilization, low power consumption, no radiation, and low electromagnetic interference etc., and therefore are widely used in information communication tools, such as TVs, cell phones, and tablet computers.
At present, the Gate Driver On Array (GOA) technology has been more and more widely applied in LCD display devices. GOA means that a gate driving circuit of scan lines is manufactured on an array substrate by using the existing thin film transistor process, to realize progressive scanning of scan lines.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, in an existing GOA gate driving circuit, in order to ensure the stability of an output point Gn of a scan line, two reference points Q, P are introduced, and Q. P are configured to influence each other. After Gn outputs a high level scanning signal, Gn needs to be in a stable low level phase. When a clock signal CKV3 is at a high level, a high-level signal line VGH charges the point P to a high level which is maintained through a capacitor C2. When the point P is at a high level, T4 and T5 are in a turn-on state, so as to ensure the stability of a low level at points Gn and Q. It can be seen that when the point Q attains a low level, the point P would be at a high level in a frame time. That is, T4 and T5 keep a turn-on state. However, long time working may lead to a potential shift of the two key thin film transistors (TFT), reduce the stability of the circuit, and result in abnormal output of a gate driving signal.